El amor de una hermana mayor
by MrRayney
Summary: Para Leni su hermano menor era la única persona dentro de la familia que no la trataba como una idiota. Ella estaba agradecida de esto pero eventualmente estos sentimientos comenzaron a evolucionar poco a poco hasta convertirse en una clase de amor que iba más allá del cariño fraternal. Advertencia: Esto contiene incesto.


Of Mice and Len

Escrito por GregorioFalzar's

Traducido por MrRayney

Como habrán podido notar por el summary y los personajes que protagonizan esta historia sabrán que esta historia contiene incesto, repito…

 ** _¡ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE INCESTO!_**

Si no te gusta la idea (aunque no tengo idea de porque entraste en primer lugar) te recomiendo muy amablemente que salgas y elijas otra historia que quieras leer. Para los que decidieron quedarse espero que esta traducción sea de su agrado.

 _Los persona de Loud House no son de mi propiedad, tampoco la historia es mía. Yo tan solo me encargo de su distribución al español._

* * *

 ** _El amor de una hermana mayor_**

Lincoln era el único hermano que honestamente no trataba a Leni como la idiota de la familia. Ella realmente apreciaba esto y no lo decía solo porque sí. Eventualmente esos sentimientos de agradecimientos comenzaron a transformarse en otra cosa. Algo de lo que se avergonzaba un poco de admitir.

Una clase de amor que iba más allá del cariño fraternal.

—Lincoln ósea como que estuve leyendo acerca de esta línea donde los hermanos y hermanas ósea pueden ser algo más que hermanos y hermanas.

— ¿Qué estas tratando de decir Leni?

—Que ósea creo que estoy metida en eso del incienso.

La palabra que Leni en realidad quiso decir dejo bastante confundido a Lincoln. Él conocía aquella palabra desde que su padre accidentalmente la había dicho mientras la familia se encontraba de vacaciones.

— ¿Querrás decir incesto?

— ¡Totalmente!— respondió Leni con una radiante sonrisa— ¡Realmente me gustas mucho, Lincoln!

Sin poder contenerse más, Leni abrazo fuertemente a su hermano menor.

—No eres como esos chicos de la escuela que siempre me están mirando o esos tipos espeluznantes en el centro comercial que todo el tiempo están invitándome a sus furgonetas.

— ¡Espera!— exclamo Lincoln sorprendido por lo que su hermana acababa de decir— ¿Qué tipos?

— ¡Eres un chico totalmente dulce y siempre estas allí para mí!

Ella le dio un pequeño beso a Lincoln en la mejilla y el peliblanco no pudo evitar ponerse tan rojo como el comunismo.

—Uh… ¿acerca de esos tipos de las furgonetas?— pregunto Lincoln apartándose un poco del abrazo.

—Oh, yo no entro a sus furgonetas— respondió Leni sin poder evitar reírse un poco— Duh, Lincoln, no soy estúpida.

Lincoln aparto su mirada de Leni algo sonrojado a lo cual la rubia parecía no darse cuenta.

—Bueno… ¿Estas segura de tus…eh…sentimientos por mí?

— ¡Por supuesto que si, Linc! ¡Te amo demasiado!—exclamo Leni segura de sus palabras—¡Déjame te lo demuestro!

Ella comenzó a darle pequeños besos a Lincoln alrededor de su cara, haciéndolo reír incontrolablemente. Acto seguido salto a sus brazos lo cual obligo a Lincoln a cargarla estilo de novia.

— ¡Eres pesada!

— ¡No, soy Leni!

Las piernas de Lincoln no resistieron más y cayó de espaldas, llevándose a Leni con él. Leni había colocado las palmas de sus manos en el suelo justo al lado de la cabeza de su hermano menor con su cara estando peligrosamente cerca de la de él.

Ambos podían escuchar los latidos del corazón uno del otro.

— ¿Leni?

—No, soy pesada. Espera, yo soy Leni— respondió la rubia tratando de concentrarse—¿Qué ocurre, Lincoln?

— ¿Podrías darme otro beso?— pregunto Lincoln completamente nervioso y sonrojado. Demasiado asustado de mirarla directamente a los ojos al hacerle aquella atrevida pregunta.

— ¡Claro!— respondió Leni felizmente— ¿Dónde lo quieres esta vez? ¿En la frente? ¿En tu mejilla?

Lincoln tan solo cerró sus ojos y frunció sus labios.

— ¡Oh, un beso en la boca!— dijo Leni pícaramente mientras se lamia sus labios— ¡Por supuesto que puedo hacer eso!

Con un rápido movimiento, Leni coloco sus labios sobre los de Lincoln. Aquel beso duro tan solo unos segundos antes de que Leni se apartara con una sonrisa brillante.

— ¿Cómo estuvo eso?— pregunto ella ansiosa por su respuesta.

—Se sintió tan bien— murmuro Lincoln con los ojos bien abiertos— Una verdadera obra de arte.

—Bueno, los doctores me han dicho que tengo talento artístico ¿Eso quiere decir que también debo ser buena dibujando, verdad?

—Claro, Leni.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
